nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Meliodas, Ban
Meliodas, Ban and Gowther vs. Holy Knights of Liones is a battle fought between Meliodas, Ban and Gowther of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Holy Knights of the kingdom of Liones. Prologue A mysterious female Holy Knight appears out of nowhere, stating that Elizabeth is the last key for the revival of the Demon Clan. She kidnaps the princess, infuriating Meliodas who requests Diane to throw him towards the Kingdom of Liones immediately. He is accompanied by Ban and Gowther, and as they flew towards the kingdom, their presences were noticed by the Great Holy Knights, Dreyfus and Helbram. The two quickly mobilizes a legion of Holy Knights to intercept the invasion by the Seven Deadly Sins. As soon as they landed on ground, the three encounter the enemies and prepare for battle. Battle The battle starts when several Holy Knights presumably from the New Generation, activated their various powers and attacked in full-force at the three Deadly Sins, only for Meliodas to send their attacks right back them with Full Counter, thus killing them. Then a hulking Holy Knight with heavy metal gauntlets stood in the way wanting to face the legendary knights but the Dragon's Sin of Wrath immediately punched him out of the way before he could even finish his sentence or even attempted to attack. The Holy Knights were clearly no match against the Sins as Meliodas continually used Full Counter against various attacks and Ban taking out any Holy Knight he saw with his fists and kicks while Gowther did nothing and kept running. Suddenly the Sins halted their advance and felt a strange but immense power coming from the other side of the kingdom, completely unaware that Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot has arrived in Liones with a massive army of Holy Knights massing at the kingdom's gates accompanied by a strange cloaked person. Later after the massive power they felt was gone, Meliodas, Ban and Gowther continue their advance into the kingdom's gate, taking down multiple Holy Knights who tried to bar their way. The Holy Knights attempted to defeat Meliodas by resorting to their weapons and not using their powers, but the tactic did not work with Meliodas took down an elderly Holy Knight with ease and Ban calling them dumb-asses as the Fox's Sin of Greed knocked down a large Holy Knight wielding a battle axe trying to take the Dragon's Sin of Wrath from behind. While taking out another Holy Knight, Ban wonders whose strange power they just felt a while ago only for Gowther to answer that it is something that he never felt before. Meliodas did not care about that issue, only focusing on saving Elizabeth and recovering his broken blade. However, with so many Holy Knights charging at the Deadly Sins in the way, Meliodas declares that maybe they should take them all out after all. But Gowther wanted to end this battle with minimum bloodshed and brought out his Sacred Treasure Herritt. The Goat's Sin of Lust cast Rewrite Light, with Twin-Bow Herrit firing a barrage of multiple light rays which seemingly hit all targets. After being hit, the Holy Knights stopped momentarily and charged again much to Meliodas' and Ban's dismay thinking that Gowther's attacks did not work on them. However, instead of attacking the three Sins, the Holy Knights greeted them in a friendly manner; one of them called Meliodas his son, others view Ban as their big bro and some clinging over Gowther. Meliodas and Ban were bewildered and surprised of the awkward moments they were having. Gowther then explained that he altered the memories of the Holy Knights, making them believe that the Sins were their family, friends and even loved ones but the effects are superficial and will wear off eventually if the truth was revealed. Seemingly creeped out of the Holy Knights clinging onto them, Meliodas and Ban ordered Gowther to never use that technique on them no matter what to which the Goat's Sin of Lust complied. Aftermath The three Sins managed to infiltrate the kingdom with no incident after sneaking away from the memory-altered Holy Knights just in the nick of time when Rewrite Light effect wore off and the entire Holy Knights were shocked that they lost track of the battle and let the three Sins get away. References }} Navigation Category:Meliodas Fights Category:Ban Fights Category:Gowther Fights Category:Fights